Inside
by Aarontica
Summary: My first shot at a suikoden fanfic. And I can't really explain the story...So just read it! Watari X Ayame Suikoden 3 fic. Hmm...maybe not one of my best. Maybe.


Inside

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Suikoden.-

**A/N:** I think Watari and Ayame would make a good pair, if Ayame ever got over the idea of killing Watari...

Inside the universe, the sun rose on the fields of the Grasslands.

Inside the Grasslands, there was the castle by the lake.

Inside the castle by the lake, there was a window.

Inside this window, was a crack in the shutters.

Inside the crack, the sun shown through into the room.

Inside the room, a ninja with a black attire was up and ready.

The ninja strapped his katana to himself and wrapped his garb of the Kage around his mouth and nose. He walked out of the room and looked both ways down the hall. Ever since the Second Fire Bringer War ended he deemed his contract over. However when ever he need a nights rest, he would return. He would enter in the middle of the night and leave before many were even up. He exited the castle on the bottom second floor. He tryed to be as quiet as possible. Which wasn't very hard, with him being a ninja.

It was at that moment, however, that Mamie decided to open up her restaurant early that morning. She yawned softly as she prepared some breakfast items for anyone who wanted an early breakfast. As she got to the counter, she noticed a man sneaking away from the castle. As she looked closely she was able to tell who it was. Deciding that it would be better not to call out to him. Mamie had actually seen Watari sneaking away before, but never called out to him. She smiled slightly and went on with her cooking and baking.

Watari took off in a sprint after he was in Yaza Plains. After avoiding an exercising Kenji, Watari came to the fork in the path. He looked to the path that led to Mt. Senai and the Grassland villages. Then he looked down the path that led to the Zexan towns. As well as Ayame. She still hadn't stopped chasing him after the war ended. Not that he had expected her to. In truth, whenever Watari thought up the thought of Ayame chasing him, his heart would skip a beat. He'd never admit that, and he refused to believe he actually had some sort of feeling for the purple clad ninja, whose job was to kill him. Watari shook his head. He turned towards the right path. The path that led to Zexan. He started to sprint down it.

Inside Zexan, there was a Northern Cavern.

Inside the Northern Cavern, there was an opening near the top.

Inside the opening, there was a cave.

Inside the cave, stood a purple clad ninja.

Inside the ninja, there was a turmoil.

Inside the turmoil, there were two sides; Duty or Love?

Ayame paced around the end of the path inside the Northern Cavern. The place where Watari defeated her and she agreed not to kill him until after the war. Well it was after the war, and he still lived. That wasn't the major problem she had to deal with however. The big problem was when she has the chance to kill Watari, would she be able to do it? Ayame shook her head. This question was eating away at her head for the last week. Ever since she heard Watari is sometimes seen around Lake castle. The answer should be simple, yes. However whenever she thought about her killing Watari, no even Watari dying at all, brought a small pain to her chest. What was she to do. Kill Watari or let him live? Let him live and find someone he cares about? Maybe he'll even spend time with her. Ayame held her head and groaned in frustration as that last thought crawled into her head.

Ayame sighed and walked out to the edge of the cliff. She looked out to the water. It was so calm. No wind was blowing to hard and there were no huge waves crashing down on the cliffs. She noticed the sun was starting to set. She walked back inside to set up some sort of a make-shift tent. Afterwards she sighed. She wasn't quite sure why she picked this place to stay for the time being. She ended up guessing becuase this was the place where it started, to was a fitting place to end it. Whether it was to end Watari's life or her constant questioning of her feelings for him, she did not know.

Inside Vinay del Zexay, there was an inn.

Inside this inn, there was a room.

Inside this room, Watari stared at his left hand.

Inside his left hand, was the Cyclone rune.

Inside that rune, there was the spell, Funeral Wind.

Inside that spell, there was the chance of instant death...

Watari wasn't quite sure if should go and get this rune removed right now. There had been times when he was forced to use his cyclone rune. Even use the spell, Shining Wind. Even though they were enemies, and he had long since left the Kage, Watari still had some honor on the battlefield. He thought having it removed, but he would probably end up needing it was he worked his way through North Cavern. He sighed and decided not to have it removed for now. However he promised himself he wouldn't use any spell past Healing Wind.

At the break of the sun, Watari was already at the bottom of North Caven. He looked up then into the opening. He sprinted inside. He dodged as many enemies as he could, so he would still have strength left when he got to the top. He hid a smile when he realized that he remember to pack extra kunai ((sp?)) and shuirkin ((sp also?)). Watari was almost to the top. He was able to see the cave that led to the cliff. As he looked around, he saw a make-shift tent, but no sign of Ayame.

15 minutes earlier

Inside the make-shift tent, there laid a quite a few blankets.

Inside the blankets, was a sleeping bag.

Inside the sleeping bag, was a sleeping ninja.

Inside the sleeping Ayame, were dreams.

Inside the dreams, were memories of Watari.

Inside the memories and dreams of him, they all ended the same, with him in a pool of blood and he standing over him...

Ayame awoke quickly with a gasp. She sat up and panted slightly. She began to get ready for the events that would take place soon. Halfway through her process of getting ready, she heard someone coming up quickly. She cursed herself for sleeping in to much. She was lucky enough to be ready for a fight, but had no time to pack up her make-shift tent. She grabbed a few throwing weapons and ran and hid behind the useless junk to the side.

It was just as soon as he she that Watari came into view. He looked rather exhasted. "He must have ran all this way just to see me." Ayame thought to herself. Right after, she turned bright red at the thought. She readied her claw shapped weapon and got ready to pounce on her prey.

present time

Watari drew his Katana from his back and looked around. He was sure Ayame was still here. She wasn't the one to run away. That was what he did, not her. He went to check out the tent. As he turned towards the front opening of the tent, he heard something, or someone, jump from behind him. He turned around quick enough to block Ayame's claw. Ayame grinned and grabbed hold of Watari's shirt front. Her Shrike rune began to glow and he was propelled upwards with her and then crashed down to the ground while Ayame jumped back from him. As she neared the wall, Watari threw five kunai and shurikin at her. She gasped they hit their mark and pinned her to the wall.

"...Never be too quick to atack, Ayame." Watari stated. He walked over to her and made sure she could get free. Then he noticed that on of the kunai missed. He pulled it out of the wall and held it to her neck, where her gard was tied together.

"Go ahead and kill me." Ayame said and looked away as much as she could. And for some odd reason to her, she could feel tears running down her cheeks. Se closed her eyes tight, hoping to get rid of the teardrops.

"..." was the response from Watari. He then flicked his wrist and the kunai cut its target. As he pulled the kunai away, one single drop of blood fell to the ground. He threw the weapon down and looked back at Ayame. She was pinned against the wall at the same height he was tall when he stood straight.

A cold gust of wind blew into the cave at that moment. Ayame slowly opened her eyes as she felt the cold against her cheeks. "What happened to my garb?" she wondered in her mind as well as many, many more questions. "And why hasn't Watari finshed me off yet? Or did he just leave me here?" however, the one that confused her the most was: "Why is pressure against my lips?" As the world came into focus, she opened her eyes wide when she noticed what the pressure was. "Oh I get it. He just cut my garb so he'd have access to me...Jerk." Ayame frowned at Watari as he pulled away from her. Watari, however pulled his garb back up. Ayame thought she could see a small smirk under his garb, however.

Watari reached out and pulled out the kunai and the shuirkin and threw them to the side. Then caught Ayame as she fell onto him. Ayame looked up at him and turned beet red. Ayame, in truth kinda liked the idea of Watari's arms around her. She wasn't sure where all this was coming from. In fact the one thing and the only thing she knew right now was that inside her body was her heart. And inside her heart it was sending a message to her brain. And inside that message was one simple little word. Love.

However, Watari, didn't need his heart to tell what it was. He knew it was love and he knew that he loved Ayame. He wasn't quite sure how it happened. But he didn't care. Watari looked at Ayame again and smiled as she looked at him. Watari pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

Inside the universe, there was a cave in the north.

Inside that cave, stood two ninjas, one hunted by the other.

Inside the ninjas, their hearts fluttered a message

Inside the message read one single, smiple, yet it is used many times and is never simple...

Love.

**A/N:** Do not ask me where this came from, for I have no idea how I wrote this. Anyways, give it to me straight. Good or bad? Too slow or too rush? Too much detail or not enough? Please review!


End file.
